Demi Goes To Camp Rock
by XxOneTreeHillxX
Summary: World Wide recording artist Demi Lovato goes to Camp Rock where she catches up with some old friends Connect 3 and were she meet red headed Caitlyn Gellar. Will she encounter Romance, Friendship and breakups. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I dont own Demi or Camp Rock and its characters. I dont own any of the songs i write about. Wish i did but i dont.

**CHAPTER 1-**

"Last year her tour was cut short as she voluntarily took herself to a treatment centre for personal issues. But now she is back with a hit new album and a number 1 song 'Skyscraper' please welcome Miss Demi Lovato"  
I walked out on the stage, my first interview since i went into treatment, i was scared and nervous but excited at the same time. The crowd started to cheer me and i walked over to Helen and hugged her out of politeness and then sat down.  
"Welcome Demi i understand this is your first interview since you came out of treatment"  
"That is correct Helen and im glad it's on this show"  
"That's good to hear. You look healthier and much happier now"  
"Thank you i feel healthier to and i am so much happier now it is over"  
"I understand that you won't be going on tour over the summer but you are going somewhere else"  
"That is true Helen. I will be joining Connect 3 this summer as a counsellor at Camp Rock"  
"You have heard it here first Demi is going to Camp Rock. I understand you are going to be performing after the break"  
"Yes i am going to be performing 'Skyscraper' for the very first time"  
"Join us after the break to see Demi Lovato perform"  
It went to a commercial break so i went off the stage to go prepare for the performance. My manager was waiting for me in my changing room and so was my stylist. I went and sat on the sofa. My manager came over with a bottle of water for me knowing i had a bad throat.  
"Thank you Brie"  
"Do you want anything to eat, a biscuit or some crisps"  
"No im not hungry"  
"Do you want to eat after performing"  
"Yeah okay"  
I sat there for another 5 minutes before i was called to go side stage. I hugged my stylist and my manager before going side stage.  
"Welcome back everyone are you ready for Demi Lovato"  
The crowd started to scream and now i felt ready and prepared.  
"Welcome back to the stage Demi Lovato"  
I walked onto the stage and stood in front of the mic.  
"This is skyscraper i wrote it just after i came out treatment, hop you like it"  
My pianist started to play and then i started singing.  
_"__[Verse 1:]__  
Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

_[Chorus:]__  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_[Verse 2:]__  
As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet_

_[Chorus:]__  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_[Bridge:]__  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_[Chorus:]__  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper"

"Thank you so much"  
I walked back off stage feeling pumped and excited. I went into my dressing room and i was greeted with hugs from my crew.  
"You okay"  
"Yeah Paige im fine thank you guys" Paige is my stylist.  
"Let's get going you have to pack before we take you to Camp Rock"  
"Okay" 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I collected my bottle of water and my bag before we went out the back and got into the SUV. My driver drove us back to the hotel. We got out to screaming fans which was a surprise to me. I got out and the fans started to scream and there were flashes going off from reporters. I signed a few autographs and took some pictures with fans. I was wearing a black hat, not a cap an actual hat and there was a little girl them who was about 5 years old defiantly the youngest there so i took a picture with her, signed an autograph and i gave her my hat. He parents thanked me and i said your welcome before going inside.  
"That was good of you"  
"She was young and cute how could i not"  
We had a joke about until we reached my room on the top floor. I felt good and happy about what i had just done. I packed up my clothes and once i was done we went back outside to even more fans. We got into the SUV and drove to the airport. We hopped onto the plane first class and that was it, i was out for the count.

When i woke up the plane was just about to land which was a good thing.  
"You must have been shattered"  
"Looked like it didn't it Brie"  
The plane landed and we got off to even more photographers. I didn't stop for pictures. I walked out of the terminal to see my sister and my mum stood there. My sister ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. I returned the hug since i hadn't seen her in over a year.  
"I missed you so much Madison"  
"I missed you too Demi"  
After i let go off her i went over to my mum and hugged her. She was almost as excited as me that i was home to see them but i wasn't home at all, i was going straight to Camp Rock.  
"Madison i dont know if mum told you but you are coming to Camp Rock with me for the summer"  
"Really"  
"Yeah course you are i need someone with me over than my team"  
We all laughed and i walked out to the car with my sister. We got in and the driver drove us to the Camp. We were going to arrive just in time for the first performances. On the way mum and I caught on some things.  
"Demi how are you doing"  
"Im doing much better mum i can't thank you enough"  
"Its okay so have you recovered"  
"Partly im still doing some of the routines but i have this book that helps me out a lot"  
"Thats good to hear"  
"Oh Demi dont forget to smile a lot while your here"  
"I will i promise"  
"Right here we are Camp Rock. You, Madison and Paige are staying here and we will be at a hotel in the next town if you need us ring us"  
"I will thanks Brie"  
Paul my bodyguard got out the car first and took all the bags to our rooms and then returned for us. We got out the car and a man came over.  
"Hello there Demi i am Brown the owner of this Camp"  
"Nice to meet you Brown; this is Paige and my sister Madison"  
"It's nice to meet you all. I can't wait to see you perform later"  
"Thank you where is everyone"  
"I told everyone to stay in their cabins until instructed so you didn't get bombarded"  
"Thank you so much we will see you later"  
We walked into our cabin. It was bigger than the rest of them and it had 1 double bed and two single. The double was for me and the 2 singles were for Paige and my sister. We sat on the sofa and had a conversation.  
"While you are here Madison i want you to have fun and meet some new people"  
"Okay Demi i love you sis"  
"Love you too and Paige me and you are just going to have fun"  
"Good its time for us to perform"  
"Come on then"  
I was already changed and i had my makeup done by Paige as soon as we got here. We walked out the cabin and i think everyone saw us and were cheering. I told my sister to wait beside the stage and Paige too while i went on stage to sing.  
"Hi everyone it is so good to be here at Camp Rock and i hope it will be a fun experience"  
The crowd was so happy and so was i. There was cheering and people screaming my name and i hadn't even started to sing yet. I picked up my guitar and plugged it in.  
"Thank you this song is called 'Fix a Heart' its an emotional song for me so i hope y'all like it"  
I started to play the guitar.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3-**

"_It's probably what's best for you  
I only want the best for you  
And if I'm not the best then you're stuck  
I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind  
Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

And I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart

Even though I know what's wrong  
How could I be so sure  
If you never say what you feel, feel  
I must have held your hand so tight  
You didn't have the will to fight  
I guess you needed more time to heal

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart

Ooh, ooh  
Whoa, whoa  
Yeah  
Ooh, ooh  
Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa  
Oh, oh  
Yeah

You must be a miracle worker  
Swearing up and down  
You can fix what's been broken, yeah  
Please don't get my hopes up  
No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no, no, no  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no, no, no  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh  
You never really can fix my heart"

"Thank you"  
I walked off the stage to my sister and Paige. We walked to the side of everyone as Brown introduced someone else.  
"And 1 more surprise. Welcome to the stage Connect 3"  
I loved Connect 3 because there old music had feeling but the new music didn't. They used to write about experiences like me but now their dont and now Shane Gray was a bit of a jerk. We stayed and listened to them perform one of their songs and then we went back to our cabin for an early night.

The next morning i woke up bright and early. 6 a.m. to be exact i looked to my left to see Paige awake and my sister fast asleep. Paige came over and sat with me on the sofa.  
"You want me to do your hair today before your class"  
"Yeah please ill go get changed and then i will be out"  
It took me a good 45 minutes to pick out an outfit and change. I was wearing my black jeans, grey t-shirt and my green denim like jacket. I walked out the bathroom and Paige was there with the makeup and hair products. It took another 30 minutes to do my hair and makeup. My hair was straight with a few nice curls in and i had light makeup on. it wasn't thickly applied it was lightly applied. I grabbed my black fedora and put it on my head. I had it just sat on so any sudden movement would knock it off.  
"Cheers Paige you go get ready and ill wait Madison up"  
"Okay ill be back in a minute"  
I watched as she took everything into the bathroom and got ready. I went over to were Madison was.  
"Madison wake up"  
"Im up"  
"Get ready it's almost 8"  
She jumped up and got changed quickly. 5 minutes later Paige came out of the bathroom. We all sat on the sofa.  
"Madison you have a choice. You can eat in here or you can eat in the mess hall"  
"The mess hall i think you should too"  
"Okay for you i will and you can be put into my classes or you can go with other peoples"  
"Other people so i get to meet them"  
"Okay"  
There was a knock on the door, it was Brown so i went over and answered it.  
"Hello Demi and girls i was just wondering if you wanted your food delivered to your cabin or not"  
"As tempting as that is we have decided to go into the mess hall like everyone else and eat"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

We walked into the mess hall and everyone cheered and shouted my name but we collected our food and sat on a table and ate it. After we had eaten it was time for class. Madison went to her lesson and Paige and I went to our lesson. I was teaching vocals and extended vocals and Paige was just here because she had nothing to do and she could help me look after everyone. 5 minutes later everyone arrived and were surprised to see me sat at the front. They took their seats and waited for me to speak.  
"Welcome to your first vocal class i will be teaching this with my friend and stylist Paige"  
"Nice to meet you Paige" the class said in unison.  
"We are meant to be learning about vocals but i think we should get to know each other first so i will allow you to ask me questions about anything"  
The whole class put their hands up to ask me questions. First i picked a red headed girl.  
"Hi im Caitlyn and i wondered how you made it in the industry"  
"Nice to meet you Caitlyn. It was hard for me at first i started off on Barney when i was 7 and then i moved to Disney and had my own show. That was a huge part in my career but it was the worst. I made the industry through Disney and Nickelodeon"  
I then moved on to a boy with slightly curly hair. I pointed to him and he spoke.  
"Im Sander i wanted to know how did you meet Paige"  
"Good question, i actually met her when i went to a friend's concert and she was doing her makeup and i liked it so i asked her to be my permanent stylist. Last 2 questions how about you"  
"Hi my name is Lola and i wanted to know what it was that you struggled with"  
"Err since we are being truthful i will tell you. i struggled with a eating disorder, bulimia, cutting and depression along with other things. It's hard to deal with and since i struggled since i was 11 i didn't think i had a problem but i did"  
I pointed to one more boy this time he had really short and was sat next to Caitlyn if i remember correctly.  
"Hi im Barron and i wanted to ask who have you worked with in the music industry"  
"Wow hi Barron I've worked with loads of people. I've worked with Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Chris Brown, Shane Gray, Kevin and Nate separately and i have worked with Connect 3 as a group"  
"That is insane" Barron replied.  
"Since you got to ask me questions i want to ask you questions"  
I pointed to Caitlyn.  
"Caitlyn do you sing and do you play an instrument"  
"I don't sing much and i can play keyboard but im more of a music producer i make music for other people"  
"You i dont know your name. How long have you been coming to Camp Rock"  
"Im Tess Tyler and i have been coming since i was 12 since my mum could afford it"  
"1 more how about you Barron. What do you do at camp"  
"I dance and sing"  
"That is cool, since it is only 10 minutes till next lesson you can go and enjoy yourselves outside"  
"Nice to meet you Demi and Paige" the class said in unison.  
They got up row by row and started to walk out, once everyone was gone i thought about Caitlyn and maybe she could help me with my next song so i decided to ask Paige and she agreed.  
"Do you want a coffee Demi"  
"Yeah please Paige"  
Paige walked out and i followed her. I put my black sunglasses on and then i saw Caitlyn with another girl and 2 boys. I walked over to her.  
"Caitlyn can i talk to you a minute please"  
"Me really err okay"  
We walked over to the class cabin and sat on the steps and i explained to her how i want her to produce my next song with me and she couldn't believe it she was so excited that she jumped up and started screaming.  
"It is only if you want to though"  
"Course i want to what sort of music do you want"  
"Upbeat slow and then it gets faster near the middle and then slow again"  
"I can do that thank you for this Demi"  
"Its okay i have spoke to Paige and im just about to ring my manager"  
We got up and i hugged her i could see the rest of the class looking at us. I let her go and she went running back over to the others and told them and then Paige came back with my coffee. She gave me it and we went back into the class.

The classes flew by and soon enough it was lunch. I was sat on my cabin steps when Connect 3 came over well 2 of Connect 3. Nate and Jason came over and stood over me.  
"Hello again Mitchie I've missed you so much"  
"Nate. Jason I've missed you guys"  
"Do you remember when we came here before we were famous"  
"Yeah Jase that was a good time and then use went into a band i went into Disney we were 10 years old it was amazing"  
"Yeah how did treatment go Demi if you dont mind me asking"  
"It went good im just glad to be out. Where is Shane"  
"Probably in his cabin"  
"Im going to see him? Ill see you later"  
Paige went with them and I went to Shane's cabin. I knocked on the door and he told me to come in.  
"Hi Shane"  
"Demi hey are you okay"  
"Yeah im more worried about you what's up"  
"I dont know how to explain it but for a long time i have loved someone but can't tell them"  
"Just tell them it will be fine. I promise that whoever it is there will be lucky"  
"Demi its you i have loved you for ages but you were dating Zach and then you were in treatment so i didn't have time to tell you but Demi i love you"  
"Wow erm its too soon for me Shane lets stay good friends and we will work from their"  
"Cool thats okay with me"  
"I suggest we go for lunch come on"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

After we ate lunch it was time for everyone to go back to lessons. Paige hung out at Jason's lessons that afternoon because I didn't have any. I sat in my cabin and thought about what i could do. I looked through my folder that Brown gave me and looked up the pupil Caitlyn Gellar. I found out that on the afternoon she had Brown for 2 hours with guitar lessons. I knew she wasn't into guitar so i thought he might let me pinch her to go work on the song so i walked to the cabin were Brown taught. I knocked and then answered.  
"Arr Demi poppet what can i do for you"  
"I was wondering if i could possibly take Caitlyn for 2 hours. I will teach her guitar while we do the things we have to do"  
"What exactly are you doing"  
"She is helping me work with on a song a new one"  
"Okay Caitlyn you may leave"  
"Thank you Brown"  
"Anything Demi"  
Caitlyn followed me back to my cabin. She had her laptop with her which was a good thing. We went and sat on the sofa she got out her laptop and showed me what she had. It was extremely good.  
"Caitlyn how old are you"  
"I have just turned 16 why"  
"Because your amazing for your age"  
"Thank you Demi that means so much to me"  
I left her to continue work on the laptop. I thought that we needed an actual place to record.  
"Im going to go see Brown a minute ill be back in a minute"  
I left the room and went and asked Brown about any empty cabins that i could use for recording and he said i could have the one next to my class cabin. That was a good thing i went back to my cabin and saw that Caitlyn was still hard at work. I decided to ring Brie.  
**"Hello Brie"  
"Hey Demi what do you need"  
"I need you to get me some recording stuff, decks, a mixer and a few mics"  
"Okay when do you need them by"  
"As soon as"  
"Okay they on the way now"  
"Cheers Brie See you soon"  
**I hung up the phone and looked at Caitlyn and she looked back at me. She seemed happy and I was extremely happy. It reached 4 and that means it was tea time. Paige came in with some food for me and Caitlyn which was good and then my sister came in.  
"Hi Demi"  
"Hey Madison come here i want you to meet someone"  
"Okay"  
"Madison this is Caitlyn my new music producer and Caitlyn this is my sister Madison"  
"Its nice to meet you Madison"  
"You too Caitlyn. Demi can i go to the docks with my friends"  
"Go for it have fun Madison"  
A van pulled up outside and i knew this was the recording stuff. I grabbed Caitlyn and we went outside. Brie got out followed by a team that took everything to the new recording cabin and Caitlyn looked at me quite surprised.  
"I thought we needed a good place to work so welcome to your new recording studio"  
"Wow"  
"Hey Brie this is Caitlyn the person i told you about"  
"Nice to meet you Caitlyn if this works out and Demi likes it then there could be a place for you on the team"  
"Really thank you so much"  
1 hour later when everything was done, i said goodbye to Brie and the team and we went inside the new recording cabin. I was surprised about how good it was. It looked like a professional one. The computer had thousands of songs and beats on it and the mixer was top class.  
"Welcome to your new studio. This is yours so here is your key do what you please with it but for now we are going to work in it"  
"Demi i can't accept this of you were only friends"  
"We are not only friends we are good friends and no matter what i am assigning you to my team you can be executive producer and you can work with Andy"  
"Wow thank you Demi. You are not like other celebrities you are humble and caring"  
"Its all part of my recovery i promised to help people that i think deserve it and i think you deserve my help in making it big and ignore what other people say you are amazing"  
"Thanks"  
"Now go have fun with your friends and dont forget if you ever get annoyed or depressed you can come in here because only we have a key"  
"Thank you Demi ill see you later"  
Caitlyn grabbed her key and her bag and left with a smile on her face. I stayed for another few hours recording some songs and then Shane came in.  
"Demi you in here"  
I was in the booth so i could barely hear him but then i saw him. I hung up the headphones and walked out the door.  
"Shane hey i was just recording a new song with a track that my manager sent over"  
"Cool Caitlyn said you have this now"  
"Not true its hers i gave her it for the summer whenever she comes to Camp Rock this is hers"  
"Thats amazing i was wondering if you wanted to record a song with me"  
"What song"  
"Do you remember 'This is Me' that one"  
"Okay yeah that would be good"  
I set up the track on the computer and then Shane and I entered the booth we put the headphones on and i clicked play. The track started and we started singing. Once it was done i stopped the recording and saved it as 'This is Me ft Shane Gray'. Then we left the cabin and i locked it behind us and headed back to our own cabins. I entered and saw that Madison was asleep and Paige was n the sofa reading things online.  
"Heard you got a studio here"  
"Yeah for Caitlyn and I"  
"Why you so happy"  
"Shane and I just recorded a song together it was amazing"  
"Someone has feelings for Shane"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The next morning i was woke up by Paige and my sister talking about me loudly. There weren't saying anything bad but it wasn't all good what there were talking about my recovery and the treatment centre.  
"I can hear you, you know"  
"Sorry Demi we didn't mean too"  
"Why are you talking about me"  
"We were saying that treatment seemed to work"  
"Ok Paige i need something of you"  
"Anything"  
"Since its only 7 and i have until 9 i want to dye my hair"  
"What colour do you want to go"  
"Maroon"  
"Okay ill do it now get some old clothes on and ill do it for you"  
I got changed into my sweats and Paige dies my hair it looked good. An hour later once my hair was dry Paige styled it for me. I liked it maroon it was different it was new like me.  
"I like it Demi"  
"So do i little sis"  
I went to the bathroom and changed once again i put on a different black fedora this one had studs on it. I wore my leather trousers, black t-shirt and a leather jacket that also had studs on it. I was lucky because i didn't have lessons till the afternoon. As soon as it hit 9 a.m. Madison went to her class and Paige went with Jason. I think something is going on there. 2 hours passed and i was on the phone to my mum telling her about camp and that Madison was enjoying herself until i was interrupted by Brown at the door.  
**"I will call you back mum"  
"Okay bye"  
**I hung up and told Brown to come in. He came in and stood in front of me. He complimented my hair and said i looked nice before telling me what was really wrong.  
"Demi is Caitlyn with you"  
"No i haven't seen her all morning why?"  
"She hasn't turned up for her lessons at all today do you know where she could be"  
"Leave it to me i will have her back in your lesson i believe"  
"Yeah she has me till 12 thank you Demi"  
"Welcome"  
Why wasn't Caitlyn in class? What was up with her? Is she okay? I knew i had to find her so i grabbed my keys and went outside my cabin. I went to the recording cabin it was locked but the lights were on so i used my key to get inside. I looked at the mixer to see Caitlyn sat there with her headphones on and her head down. I walked over to her and sat beside her, she took her headphones off.  
"Caitlyn what is up?"  
"Nothing is up"  
"Why aren't you in class then Caitlyn look at me"  
She lifted her head up and revealed her bruised eye. Now i knew why she wasn't in class and why she was sat in a dark room with her head down.  
"Caitlyn what happened"  
"I fell, who am i kidding Tess attacked me last night because i have been helping you out with things this is why i am sat in here and not in class"  
"Caitlyn you can't give in with it. Music is your life and bullying is un acceptable. Have you told Brown about this"  
"No"  
"he needs to know so Tess can be punished ill come with you"  
"I am meant to be in his class now but Tess is in there"  
"She is in almost all of your classes and she is in my class later which you will be in. Ill make sure you are nowhere near her and that you dont have to work with her"  
"Thanks Demi"  
"Now come on you are going to Brown's class come on get your bag"  
We got up, she grabbed her bag and followed me out. I locked the cabin door and Caitlyn followed me into Browns cabin. I pointed her to a seat and she went and took it. I then went over to Brown and explained everything, he understood it all.  
"Right guys Demi is going to be helping out in the lesson today so partner up and help each other"  
"Ill partner with Caitlyn since she doesn't have a partner"  
I walked over to Caitlyn and sat with her. I got out my guitar and showed her a few chords. I taught her how to play 'Dont Forget' and she was good at it. I was playing the main chords and she was playing the chords in between. It was cool to see how confident she was now that she could do it.  
"Right everyone stop we are all going to take turns in pairs to show what you have learnt today starting from the left to right"  
We were last as we were on the far right. Everyone did great and then it got to us. People taught each other the basics or east songs but we were going to play 'Dont Forget' it was a hard song on the guitar. I picked up my guitar and so did Caitlyn. i started to play first and then she joined in.  
"That was great guys. Round of applause for everyone"  
The end of the lesson came which meant it was lunch. Caitlyn and the rest of the class left the cabin. I knew Caitlyn would go for dinner then go to the cabin which was a good thing. I stayed behind because Brown wanted to talk to me.  
"Demi its good to see how confident you make people feel"  
"I wasn't confident in myself but i got taught how to be more confident so i wanted to teach others"  
"Its a good thing you are here"  
I nodded then walked out of the cabin just as Shane ran up to me.  
"Demi hey aint spoke in a while"  
"A day Shane what do you need"  
"I want us to sing 'This is Me' tonight at beach jam it will be fun"  
"Okay yeah why not but i really need to go give my love to the boys"  
"Okay will do see you later"  
I walked into the cabin to see Caitlyn messing with the track. She had it saved on the computer and so far it was good. I went and sat beside her.  
"Is it done"  
"Yeah do you want to hear it before you sing to it"  
"Yeah okay" She played it and it was amazing. "Time to record it i think"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I walked into the booth and set the headphones on my head. Caitlyn got up and locked the door just so no one could interrupt us. The track started and then i started.  
_"__Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget  
About me?_

Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us  
(Don't forget)"  
The track stopped playing and i had a tear in my eye. Caitlyn put her thumb up so i walked out of the booth.  
"You okay Demi"  
"Yeah just memories how did it sound"  
"It was amazing i think that is all we need"  
"Thank you Caitlyn you can still work in here whenever you want but right now i need to go see Shane"  
I turned and walked out of the building. I was about to enter my cabin when Shane shouted me. I stopped and turned around.  
"Demi hey you okay you look upset"  
"I'll be okayjust the song brought back memories"  
"You wanna talk about it"  
I sat down on the step and he came and joined me. He put his arm around me as he could see i was upset, i put my head onto his shoulder.  
"I shouldn't really"  
"Demi i am here for you i want to help you"  
"Okay ill tell you"  
I took deep breath and thought about what i was going to say to him. He was the first person that i was going to tell.  
"Shane the song i just recorded was about a bad breakup. It was my worst and first breakup. After Zach and I broke up i slipped into major depression and because off all the bullying i had to live with things spiraled out of control and i went on a downward spiral that ended me in treatment"  
"Demi i didn't know things got that bad thats why your upset"  
"Yeah now i really just want to be alone please im tired and i have things to do"  
"Okay ill call you later"  
I got up and went inside my cabin. I didn't lie i was actually really tired but i had to ring Brie. I pulled out my phone and dialled her number.  
**"Hello"  
"Hey Brie its me"  
"Mitchie are you okay"  
"Yeah im just feeling a little under the weather right now"  
"IF you need a doctor ill get one for you or ill come get you and take you"  
"If it gets worse than i will i promise just wanted to tell you i have the song done"  
"Okay see you soon Demi"**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After i hung up my phone i went to the fridge and got a bottle of water and then went outside. It was true i felt rough and my throat was killing and i was meant to be performing tonight what am i going to do? I can't perform and make it worse but i wasn't going to let them down i wasn't like that. I looked over to the recording cabin and the light was still on so Caitlyn was still inside and then i saw Shane again so i shouted him over which was the worst thing to do. It was about 2 so lessons were starting soon. Shane came over.  
"What's up Demi"  
"Im coming down with something"  
"Can you still perform tonight"  
"Course listen i have to get to class ill see you soon"  
I walked off to class. I walked into my class room and got greeted by the whole class. I knew that i had to rest my voice and i was feeling worse now than i did earlier. I didn't get it i was fine earlier but now i feel rough.  
"Right guys who wants to sing. I think you should all take turns to sing"  
First of all Tess Tyler got up. I went over to the piano and sat on the stool. I drank my bottle of water and then i got up and get another one. What seemed 10 minutes was actually 2 hours. I let the class go and i went back to my cabin to find Paige and Madison sat on the sofa. I walked over to my bed and just got under the covers and layed there. Another hour passed and i was still on the bed and i hadn't moved at all.  
"Demi you coming to get something to eat"  
"No you guys go"  
"You have to eat something"  
"I dont want to right now ill have sumet later"  
"Promise"  
"Yeah Madison"  
Madison and Paige left and i stayed lied on my bed. I decided i wanted to sing tonight and then go to the doctors in the morning. A few hours had passed and Paige and my sister were worried. Why i was going to be fine? It came to 1 hour before beach jam so i decided to get up and get ready.  
"You okay Demi"  
"Yeah just feel ill but i can still perform"  
"You shouldn't you know that but if it is what you wanna do then ill do your hair once your changed"  
I went into the bathroom and got changed, i came out and sat in front of Paige. I sat drinking another bottle of water while she did my makeup and hair.  
"You sure you want to perform sis"  
"Yeah im sure lets do it"  
I walked out to Brown introducing me and Shane.  
"Give it up for Demi Lovato and Shane Gray"  
Shane walked on first and then i walked onto the stage. I walked over to the mic and took it off the stand. Shane started to play the guitar and then the music started.  
_"__I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know_

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me  
**Shane joined in at this point.**_  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me"

Once we had finished i placed the mic on the stand and walked off stage with Shane to go get some water as i was performing again after the campers performed. 2 hours later and the campers had all sung. I went back up on stage after Brown had introduced me once more.  
"Thank you everyone this is a song that me and Caitlyn Gellar have been working on i hope you like it"  
Caitlyn started the track as i listened to the introduction.  
_"Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget  
About me?_

Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us  
(Don't forget)"

"Thank you everyone"  
I walked off the stage and grabbed my water and headed back inside my cabin. I lied on the sofa drinking water. I hadn't eaten anything and i was just drinking water. I felt rough as anything. Paige and Madison came inside and sat on the chair next to me.  
"You sure your okay"  
"You look ill Demi"  
"I feel a bit rough i think im going to ring Brie and ask her to take me to the doctors tomorrow"  
"That means that you will be gone"  
"Only for a few days you will be fine Madison. Paige will be here still so dont worry"  
I got up and got my phone. I dialed Brie's number and she answered straight away.  
**"Hey Demi"  
"Hey Brie i think i will take you up on that offer. I need to go to the doctors"  
"Okay that means we have to go back to LA. It will only be for a few days just rest your voice and ill pick you up tomorrow"  
"Thanks night"  
**I put the phone down and walked to my bed. I crawled under the covers and lied there in pain. About an hour later i finally dozed off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

I woke up the next morning with a burning pain in my throat and a text of Brie.  
***We will be there at 9*  
**I looked at the clock and it was 8:20 so i had to get up immediately and get ready. I grabbed some clothes and got changed quickly. I decided to just tie my hair up today as i wasn't in the mood to do anything special with it. I looked through my bag and grabbed my baseball cap that my dad had got me. I wasn't wearing anything special besides the cap. Once i was changed i packed a few things into my duffel bag and looked at the clock. It was 8:50 a.m. so i thought i would go sit with Madison for a few minutes.  
"Right Madison i want you to have fun while im in LA"  
"Okay do you promise to call me when your back from the doctors"  
"Ill call you every night"  
"Okay i think thats them outside"  
I stood up and me and Madison walked to the door with my bag. Paige was carrying my duffel bag and Madison was gripping onto my hand tightly. Brie stood at the car door and Shane was stood on the mood path next to my cabin. I let go and hugged Madison then walked over to Paige and took the bag of her and hugged her and then with everyone watching i climbed into the car and sat on the seat. Brie got in and the driver drove out of the gates.  
"You look like crap you feeling any better"  
"Not really worse actually"  
"Bless have you ate anything"  
"Not since yesterday morning mum but ill be fine my throat just kills and i feel like crap"  
"I dont want you to talk until your at the doctors just to rest your voice"  
I nodded. I grabbed my phone and plugged in my headphones. If i couldn't talk i had to do something so i started to listen to my playlist.

Once we hit the airport i grabbed my bag and got onto the private plane. I hadn't spoke in about an hour which i didn't like doing i enjoy talking. I decided that once the plane took off i would go on Twitter and talk to my fans.  
_*Wow 2 weeks of fun makes you ill. * _  
Immediately i started getting responses from my caring fans. I loved them because there were so caring.  
_* DDLovato Hope you get better Demi we love you_* from LovaticLovers  
*Demi you will be fine we love you. Thank you Demi #GetWellDemi* Frankie_1  
All of a sudden #GetWellDemi started trending and i felt over the moon with it. I wanted to yell out loud how happy i was but i couldn't i decided just to stick to the things i knew i could do. I clicked onto Instagram and took a picture of me and Brie on the plane and then me with a sad face. I've missed my fans and the social networking. About 10 minutes after i had finished on my phone the plane landed. As we got off the plane there was paparazzi all over the place taking pictures and asking questions but i couldn't speak i promised not to. As soon as we hit the SUV we got in and it took us to the doctor. I didn't see why i couldn't go to a normal doctor but then i realised it was because this doctor was the best.

We reached the doctors and i got out of the car and went inside. He could see me straight away because Brie told him before hand which was a good thing for her to do. As soon as i entered the doctors room he told me to sit on chair and answer some questions.  
"Right i am Doctor John. So Demi how do you feel?"  
"Like crap my throat burns and i find it hard to drink and eat"  
"Okay right open your mouth so i can check your tonsils"  
I opened my mouth and then the Doctor told me to try and hit a C note. I tried but it wrecked. Once i done that the doctor looked at his clipboard and then looked back at me.  
"Right Demi and Brie it seems that Demi has 3rd stage tonsillitis so they will have to be removed if she wants to carry on singing"  
"How long will that take though"  
"Dont worry Demi if you want you can get it done today and you will be able to return to Camp in no time just no singing though"  
"How long will i not be able to sing for"  
"2 to 3 days afterwards"  
"Okay err if its okay Brie i want them taken out today"  
"Okay Demi if that's what you want to do"  
I nodded then the doctor told me to go through to the room next door and get changed, so i did. 10 minutes later the doctor came into the room. he told me to lay on the bed and he was going to give me some sort of injection to knock me out. He gave me it and within minutes i was dark.

I woke up a few hours later in a bed and when i tried to speak it was extremely soar. As soon as Brie saw i was awake she rushed to my side and handed me some water.  
"You feeling better"  
"A lot my throat is soar but that's obvious where are we?"  
"We are at a hotel Geoff carried you upstairs since you were flat out"  
"Okay cool can we go back to camp now"  
"Tomorrow we will go back its late now so obviously it would be stupid to go back now"  
"Okay im going to ring Madison"  
I took a drink of the water and then pulled out my phone and clicked number 3 on the phone. Madison was also on speed dial same as mum and Brie and even Paige was on speed dial.  
**"Hello Demi"  
"Hey Madison how was class today"  
"It was good Paige and I miss you and Shane asked where you were"  
"Did you tell him"  
"I said that you went back to LA i didn't tell him why? How are you though?"  
"Im much better now i have no tonsils"  
"What? Why?"  
"I had my tonsils took out because i had 3****rd**** stage tonsillitis"  
"Wow that mad. When are you back?"  
"Not sure yet but i have to go have a good night"  
"You too love you sis"  
"Love you too bye"  
**I put the phone down and then Brie and I got settled and comfy and nodded off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning i woke up really early. The pain in my throat had eased a little but it wasn't completely gone. I looked over to the sofa to see Brie and Geoff wide awake sat talking. I got up and immediately got changed into some clean clothes. I tied my hair back and put the cap back on. i then grabbed a bottle of water and shoved everything into the duffel bag.  
"Woo Demi slow down"  
"No we have to go. You ready and packed"  
"Yeah my bags are near the door if you want to go we can"  
"Yeah i want to go back to Camp i have to go see someone"  
"Is this someone Shane Gray"  
"Maybe i dont know anymore. I just have a feeling i need to tell him something"  
"Do you like Shane Gray"  
I nodded and grabbed my bag. Brie and Geoff got up and Geoff carried our luggage out the back of the building. We climbed into the SUV and he drove us to the airport. Geoff wasn't only my driver he is also my bodyguard and my favourite person next to Brie and my family. He is like the uncle of the crew and he is the most amazing person to mess around with. Once we got onto the plane i just couldn't stop the excitement. I needed to calm down so i went on Twitter and started tweeting.  
_*Yey back to fun today- feeling much better thanks to my fans love :P*  
* SelenaGomez Glad your feeling better Demi miss you. DDLovato*  
*Thanks Selena can't wait till we see each other again SelenaGomez*  
_the fans started going wild at the fact Selena and I are tweeting each other. The fans started tweeting me back saying we love you and other things. I didn't think i would be this excited to see Shane and my sister of course. About 45 minutes later the plane landed. I was still on vocal rest so i couldn't talk as much as i would like but i can still talk just defiantly no singing. I got off the plane to paparazzi and fans. I stopped and signed some autographs for fans and then got into the black SUV that was waiting for me. I got in and Brie got in behind me. The driver drove us all the way back to Camp Rock. We pulled up outside my cabin and Madison came running outside screaming in happiness. I got out the car to a giant hug of Madison. I hugged her back almost immediately. Brie got out the car and took my bag inside and when she came out i was still hugging her.  
"Madison you have to look after her okay. She isn't allowed to sing and she shouldn't talk as much as usual"  
"Okay Brie thank you for helping her"  
"Thanks Brie ill call you later"  
"Okay bye girls"  
"Bye"  
Brie got into the car and drove off. Eventually i let go off Madison and saw that Shane and Paige were stood there along with Nate and Jason. Wait was Jason holding hands with Paige, he was. I hugged Nate and Jason, then Paige. I still hadn't hugged Shane but he was the one i wanted to hug the most so i walked up to Shane and he looked at me with his beautiful brown puppy dog eyes. I hugged him tightly with my head on his shoulder.  
"I missed you Shane"  
"You were only gone a day or 2 but i missed you too"  
"I need to talk to you. There's something i need to tell you Shane"

**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT?  
ITS UP TO YOU PEOPLE. COMMENT REVIEW FAVOURITE**

**COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN AND I WILL TRY AND DO IT FOR YOU**


End file.
